wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Marine
Space Marines, also known as Weltraummarinesoldaten, are a specialized military unit stationed on german space installments, like the Lunar Base in Wolfenstein: The New Order. Overview In The New Order Only the very best soldiers get promoted to the German Space Marine Corps. Because conflict situations in space are so rare, Space Marine recruits are required to have many years of prior experience with real combat scenarios in order to qualify. Low gravity combat training takes place on the mostly built military space stations orbiting Earth. Despite this ultra-elite status and their use of futuristic pressurised armour and advanced plasma rifles, the Space Marines who engaged B.J. Blazkowicz in Moon Base One in 1960 were no more capable of stopping him than had been the armed police and soldiers of the Reich's terrestrial territories. Space Marines on duty wear space suits with a predominantly white colouration, in stark contrast to the black uniforms and body armour of ordinary soldiers, with shoulder pauldrons and thick fabric greaves giving them an armoured appearance. The small eye holes of their face masks resemble those of 1940s soldiers more than their contemporaries in the 1960s, but the texture suggests a different material composition and their breathing apparatus is more compact. Those stationed on the moon eschew the standard Assault Rifle 1960 used by regular soldiers in favour of the AR Marksman, which is deployed exclusively in its secondary plasma-firing mode; however they use the same Tesla Grenades employed on earth. In The New Colossus In 1961, neither the Aerostat habitat nor the Oberkommando facility on the surface of Venus seem to house any Space Marines, instead being guarded by apparently ordinary soldiers making use of different environment suits and using the same weaponry as their earthbound colleagues in the American Territories.; why this should be the case is unknown. Speculated explanations include a lack of manpower among the Space Marines after they were slaughtered by B.J. on the moon. Alternatively, perhaps the more earthlike gravity and high atmospheric pressure of Venus remove the need for special armour and weapons designed for the low gravity and near vacuum of the lunar surface. In the Freedom Chronicles Curtis Everton's graphic novel The Diaries of Agent Silent Death depicts white-clad soldiers guarding a lunar facility in its final chapter, but their uniforms and weapons resemble those of Venus soldiers more than the actual Space Marine equipment used on the moon. Strategy Although these enemies are capable of inflicting some real damage, they can still be disposed of through conventional means, like Tesla Grenades, MG-60s or the AR Marksman in direct fire fights. Stealth is also an option in which case they can be killed by a Knife or a headshot from a suppressed Handgun 1960. Advantages over you * Space Marines have all the advantages of their Earthbound counterparts. Disadvantages over you * Space Marines have all the disadvantages of their Earthbound counterparts. * Space Marines use the AR Marksman in its plasma blaster mode instead of the sniper rifle mode. This means you have access to a good amount of extra battery power after each fight from dropped weapons. However, using charging station is still a better option. Gallery space m2.jpg|Space Marine Armor space m3.jpg|Space Marine on propaganda poster insignia.png|Raumwaffe Insignia Category:Nazi Soldier Category:The New Order enemies Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Raumwaffe Category:Axis